To Catch a Coon
To Catch a Coon is a mission in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Summary Being a kid with kidnapped parents isn't quite comfortable for anyone, so maybe finding the kidnapper would be a good idea, and the greatest suspect of course, is the Coon. Walkthrough and Story Conner's Riddles Having exited the Freedom Pals' base, Mitch Conner will order The New Kid to go to the place where people get their coffee fix to meet a man in a red shirt. Note that you will not be able to use the Fast Travel system as instructed by Mitch. Make your way to Tweek Bros. Coffee, where you'll see a man wearing a red shirt, exactly as what Mitch Conner described. Interact with the man to continue. A short cut scene will play, where the man states that the coffee has got him buzzed. His phone will then ring, saying that the call is for The New Kid. It turns out that the call is directly from Mitch, who decides to give a riddle to The New Kid on where to go next. The riddle: A place where death comes in all shapes and sizes, come to this store to see what your prize is. Make your way out of Tweek Bros. Coffee, where a cut scene will then play, showing Mr. Kim appearing in front of The New Kid and threatening them. He is later then joined by the Sixth Grader Leader, Eddie the Redneck, Mercedes and a Crab Person. All of them will proceed to attack The New Kid, you will be forced to stand your ground for this one. Battle: The Unified Huntdown League This battle will pit you against the aforementioned enemies. For the second time, this is an "Under Attack" situation, so Mr.Kim is always the first to attack. Be wary of Mr. Kim and the Sixth Grader leader though, as their attacks are rather damaging, also their attacks inflict Bleeding and Burning respectively. It is recommended to have Mysterion and Call Girl in your party, as they have abilities that inflict Defense Down, making the enemies easier to beat. Captain Diabetes and Super Craig will make ideal party members too, as their attacks deal high amounts of damage, also they have a high health bar which makes them able to withstand most of the damage dealt by the enemies. Simply just take them down with your best attacks, also make use of your Timefart Summon ability to give you the extra edge; upon victory you will be rewarded with the Mitch Conner Hat costume item. After the battle, The Coon will make a call to you, questioning on what does Mitch Conner mean by a place where death comes in all shapes in sizes. For this case, your next destination will be Jimbo's Guns, the fastest way to get there is to use the north route which can bring you straight to Shi Tpa Town area, also there seems to be less enemies encountered if the route is used. Along the way, the other Freedom Pals members will make video conferences among each other, will Call Girl asking to play along with The Coon to avoid him being suspicious, also Super Craig, Human Kite and Mosquito will page in, informing that they have no sign of The Coon, although Human Kite will warn Mosquito to stay on point as he will be revealed to be enjoying himself at Raisins. Note that if you were to take a longer route, or stop to take on any enemies along the way, The Coon will make another call back and reveal the name of the next destination where you need to head to. Upon arriving in Jimbo's Guns, Mitch Conner will make a video call to you, saying that he's jelly on you able to solve his riddle. He will proceed to ask you to take a selfie with a man standing next to the counter wearing a Mitch Conner rally shirt. Proceed to take the selfie with the man, whose name will be revealed as Daniel. After taking the selfie, Mitch Conner will proceed to give The New Kid another riddle on where to go next. The riddle: I am a place where seats hang from chains, part desert, part jungle, where happiness reigns. For this case, your next destination will be The Playground, the best way to get there will be through Main Street. Similar to the first riddle, note that if you were to take a longer route, or stop to take on any enemies along the way, The Coon will make another call back and reveal the name of the next destination where you need to head to. Upon arriving in the Playground, Mitch Conner will make a video call to you, saying that he admires you on being to able to solve another of his riddle. He will then instruct you to interact with a woman, also wearing a Mitch Conner rally shirt standing next to the court, proceed to interact with her. After interacting with her, Mitch Conner will then ask you to take a selfie with her. Proceed to do so, the woman's name will be revealed as Natalie. After taking the selfie, Mitch Conner will then make a call back again, stating that he has got what he wanted, and proceeds to end the call. Later, Call Girl will make a call to you, informing that she's able to track the whereabouts of Mitch Conner; she will reveal that he's at the South Park Community Center. Catching Mitch Conner At this point, the Fast Travel system will be enabled back, proceed to use the Fast Travel to head to the station nearest to South Park Community Center (i.e. South Park Elementary station). Once you've arrived at South Park Community Center, you will see Human Kite, Toolshed, Mysterion, Captain Diabetes and Professor Chaos waiting at the entrance. Head towards them to continue, where a cut scene will play, whereby all of them, together with The New Kid will come face to face with Mitch Conner himself, revealed to be riding alongside The Coon. The Coon tries to convince that he has no control over Mitch Conner, however Mitch Conner then states that he will not let anything stop his plan, with Human Kite retorting back that they will beat down him and The Coon to find out what his plan was; you will be then engaged in combat with both Mitch Conner and The Coon. Battle: Mitch Conner...and The Coon This battle can turn rather quirky, as after landing a few hits on The Coon, Mitch Conner will start playing his tricks, giving himself and The Coon unfair advantages like negating any damage inflicted onto them, giving themselves an extra turn (akin to the Speedster's ability Double Edge) and simply casting random status effects on your team. Like the first battle, it is recommended to have Mysterion and Call Girl in your party, with their Defense Down abilities making Mitch and The Coon receives extra damage from attacks, hastening the battle. Take note that if you were to drag on the fight, Mitch will cast a deflective shield onto himself and The Coon, whereby any damage inflicted will be deflected back to the member who initiated the damage on them, status effects included. This deflective shield only lasts for a definite period of time though, indicated by the real-time event bar appearing at the bottom of the screen. Similar to the first battle, dish out your best attacks, also make use of your Timefart Summon ability to give you the extra hand; upon victory you will be rewarded with the Heavy Hand of Deception artifact and the recipe for the Spire of Domination artifact. After the battle, a cut scene will play, whereby Mitch will state that he has his plans in order, and proceeds to 'vanish' off The Coon's hand. Mysterion and Human Kite will then move in to detain The Coon, bringing him back to the Freedom Pals base to torture him on what Mitch's plan is all about. Once the cut scene ends, you'll be outside of the South Park Community Center. You can proceed to make your way to the Freedom Pals' base (Token's House) with the Fast Travel system. The Torture Once you've arrived at Token's House, Mysterion will make a video call to you, informing that they're ready to torture The Coon. Proceed to make your ways inside the house into the Freedom Pals' base. Upon entering the base, you will see all of the Freedom Pals members keeping watch on The Coon, who will be bound to a chair tied with rope. Make your way to the place where the members are to continue. A cut scene will then play, where it will show Human Kite and Mysterion preparing the stage to torture The Coon, with Human Kite placing a stool while Mysterion placing a music stand in front of it. The music stand will later be revealed to have food items placed on it, consisting of a burrito, a broccoli, a cuttlefish, an asparagus and a chili dog. You can choose whichever food item of your preference to consume first, afterwards you'll be prompted to fart on The Coon (Y button for Xbox by default, Triangle button for PlayStation by default, F key for PC by default). After farting on The Coon, he will then remark that he is unfazed The New Kid's farts. You will then be given the choice to consume another food item from the music stand. Pick any food item of your choice, then proceed to fart on The Coon. The Coon will then show that he is still unfazed by The New Kid's farts, even to the extent of 'gobbling' them up. You will then be given another choice to consume another food item from the music stand. Similar to the first two, pick any food item of your choice, then proceed to fart on The Coon. The Coon will still show that he is still unfazed by The New Kid's farts, which makes Human Kite to instruct The New Kid to 'hit him again'. After farting on The Coon once more, The Coon is shown no longer being able to tolerate anymore of The New Kid's farts, causing him to vomit onto the music stand. He also will then ask if anyone is able to untie him. You will then be given one last option to consume another remaining food item, albeit being covered in The Coon's puke. After consuming on your selected vomit-covered food item, proceed to fart on The Coon. The Coon will then be seen vomiting again, which finally made him confess on what Mitch Conner's plan was, stating that he plans to unleash an army of genetically-altered cats, also claiming that The New Kid's farts has jogged his memory. Human Kite and Toolshed then states that a certain professor is funding Mitch's scheme, they proceed to claim that they must go to the professor's lab to put a stop to it. Once the torture has ended, the mission will be fully complete, you can proceed to take selfies with all of the members present inside the Freedom Pals base (note that you may have taken selfies with some of them already from earlier missions; you can check by opening up Inspection Mode, if there is an icon above their heads it indicates that a selfie hasn't been taken with the person yet, if there is no icon visible it indicates that a selfie has already been taken with the person). Boss Fight Video South_Park_The_Fractured_But_Whole_-_All_Enemies_Boss_Fight_38|Gameplay by Boss Fight Database South_Park_The_Fractured_But_Whole_-_Mitch_Conner_Boss_Fight_39|Gameplay by Boss Fight Database Gallery Trivia * The New Kid's torture against The Coon is a reference to the torture used against the Muslim family in the South Park episode "The Snuke". Ironically, the referenced torture was performed by Cartman himself, in the mission the exact method is used against him. * The Woman in the mission, named Natalie, makes a minor reference (or coincidence) to the actor Natalie Portman, who apparently has exactly the same voice as the actor in the show. * The Crab Person appears along "The Unified Huntdown League" regardless if the (You Can) Call on Me quest was completed or not, this may be suggesting that said quest was originally intended to be part of the main-story line. Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Quests